Project Omega (Mission)
:You may be looking for the secret weapons project by H.A.R.M. known as Project: Omega. "Project: Omega" is the third mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are five scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing Spy plane photographs show a run-down understaffed military base, but Mr. Barnes warns that this decrepitude is likely a ruse. Although the Americans often greatly overestimate Soviet military capacity, UNITY isn't taking any chances. The first phase of Cate's mission is to facilitate her own escape. A little sabotage should go a long way toward preventing reinforcements from being called in. Santa has enlisted a pilot who is familiar with the region to get Cate in and out. She must protect him at all costs. Summary Scene 1: The Specter of War Dmitrij Volkov, wrapped in a full body cast and moving around with the aid of a Mechanized Wheelchair, expresses his concern that proof of Archer's death was not present. The Director assures Volkov that Isako had completed the mission, then reluctantly leaves to take a phone call from his Mother. Isako catches up to The Director to inquire about fulfilling her debt to him. The Director proclaims that her future is with H.A.R.M. :UNITY Headquarters :Location CLASSIFIED Mr. Jones is preparing for his two week vacation. He is leaving a very reluctant Bruno Lawrie in charge as Temporary Director. After Jones leaves, Doctor Otto Schenker arrives to report on the recovery of Archer. Lawrie visits Archer in the recovery room and, despite her protests of being cooped up for two weeks, tells her that she needs to recover. Lawrie is called into the war room, where he meets up with US Government representative Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins. Archer, refusing to stay put, joins them to hear about the request from the two visitors to investigate a secret weapons program called Project: Omega. They believe the Soviet Union will use it to invade the island of Khios. Lawrie and Archer agree to help. :This scene is two different cutscenes. Scene 2: Welcome to Siberia :According to our spies, the Soviets are coordinating this project from an out of the way base in Siberia. We need to know what we're dealing with and we think the answer is somewhere inside that facility. :4:17 p.m. :Siberia, U.S.S.R. Archer arrives by airplane to Siberia. Her pilot, Mischa, discovers that he had forgotten the keys to the dacha. Archer has to use her Nail Clipper Lock Pick to break in. After restoring power, Archer contacts Lawrie by Radio and receives her instructions. After retrieving some fuel from a nearby Soviet Military outpost, Archer uses the Snowmobile to travel to a near by bridge. At the bridge she plants explosives to help with her escape and then continues farther into Siberia. Scene 3: Causing Trouble Archer comes across two Russian soldiers servicing a broken down truck (player can decide their fate) and can continue on two possible routes. Head to the power station or head to the communications tower. :Scene 4 and Scene 5 can be done in any order. The player can freely move about between scenes 3-5. Once she has completed the sabotage, Archer heads towards the cabin that UNITY has set up with supplies and she waits for nightfall. Scene 4: The Power Station The back path to the power station is located through some woods. As Archer is traversing them, she comes across several Soviet soldiers who complain about the cold and where they were sent on their holiday trips. Once Archer infiltrates the power station, she finds some explosives and uses them to destroy the station. As she works her way back the way she came, she encounters more soldiers. Scene 5: The Communications Tower :That's the communications relay tower above you on your right. Archer approaches the facility at the base of the tower hill working her way past the Soviet soldiers located there. After she makes her way to the top of the hill, and past several more soldiers, Santa alerts her that her pilot has been captured and taken to the facility at the base of the hill. Archer rescues him and helps him escape back to the dacha. Memorable quotes Lawrie: "Gentlemen, this is Agent Archer, one of our top undercover operatives." Hawkins: "I'll betcha she is." Archer: "You ever swallow a lit cigar?" Igor: "What were you doing there?" Mischa: "Vacation." Igor: "You must take me for a fool. No one would come to this place for vacation!" Mischa: "I come for hunting." Igor: "Admit it, you're a spy." Mischa: "Why would I come here to spy?" Igor: "Because you know that a top secret project is being worked on at this base." Solider: "Igor." Igor: "What?" Solider: "You just told him about the project." Igor: "He tricked me!" Mischa: "How did I trick you?" Igor: "You got me to tell you about Project: Omega." Mischa: "Project: Omega?" Soldier: "Igor, you fool!" Igor: "Damn it. This prisoner is too devious. We'd better torture him. References Acid Gas Grenade • Airplane • AK-47 • Alexei • Ammo box • Angry Kitty • Banana • Bandaids • Bear Trap • Blindside • Body Armor • British Secret Service • Bruno Lawrie • Butsenko • Butter • Cabin • Cate Archer • Chard • Cigar • Cigarette • Coffee • Coin • Communications Tower • Cruciferous Plants • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dmitrij Volkov • Dog • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Florida • Fuel • Fuel Can • Generator • Genghis Khan • World War II • Guniko • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • Hairspray Welder • Human Resources (Soviet Army) • Hunting • Igor • Isaac Barnes • Isako • Jacket • Karpov • Keys • Keychain Light • Khios • KLAUS • Kominsky • Lake Baikal • Lavatory Supplies • Lipstick Spy Camera • Lock • Lyndon B Johnson • M-9 Data Processing Unit • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • Mascara Stun Gun • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mechanized Wheelchair • Minsk • Mischa • Missile • Morgan Hawkins • Moscow • Mother • Mr. Jones • Murmansk • Nadia • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Nikolai Zhukov • Office Supplies • Otto Schenker • Personal Hygiene & Fitness Manual • Pig • Prague • Project: Omega • Rabbit • Radio • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Santa • Sea of Marmara • Security Report • Siberia • Siberian Folk Music • Skiing • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Snowmobile • Soviet Army • Soviet Union • Spy • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • The Director • Tokyo • Truck • United States • UNITY • UNITY Headquarters • UNITY Intercept Team • Zymlyanoi :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * Archer mentions that Khios is located in the Sea of Marmara. It is actually located in the Aegean Sea. * If you walk too far on the frozen lake away from the airplane, you will hear the ice start to crack. If you continue past this point, you will fall into the icy cold water and die. * During radio communications, Archer is still using Foxhunt and UNITY HQ is still using Foxhound. This was first established in The Operative: No One Lives Forever. * The music radio located in the small Soviet outpost near the dacha will play the theme song to The Operative: No One Lives Forever when turned on. Soviet soldiers can be seen dancing to the music if Archer sneaks up on them. * As Archer approaches the Communications Tower, Santa's Mynah Bird will be found on the ground next to a tree. In other missions, the bird is located off of the ground. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions